Chrome Magna: Summer Beach Camp/Transcript
Warning: Spoilers ahead. Prologue Wiz: I can already tell what's going to happen. You were walking back to town after a days world of guild tasks when suddenly a slip of paper in your bag began to emit magic powers. A student ID card from the Chrome Magna Wizard School; the magic powers soon lit words up on the card. Card: Invitation to Chrome Magna Summer Beach Camp! Accept? YES NO Wiz: I do miss seeing Itsuki and the others. You nod to Wiz and slowly touch the glowing YES. The scenery instantly flashed from the forest to a plains. Itsuki: Whoa! Oh it's you Wizard! It's been a while! Shirley: The Black Cat as well! Nicola: And I'm guessing the principals behind this? Wolff: That old man has too much spare time... Linka: No matter what, it's nice meeting you two again. We're currently traveling to a Summer Beach Camp planned by the principal. Itsuki: A four day camp. Kind of a small holiday? Nicola: Ahem, it's suppose to be a study camp. Shirley: Don't be so hard-headed; Let's all have fun! and relax! Wolff: Ocean... Ocean animals... I'm excited already. You notice an unfamiliar face amongst the group. You glance towards her as she salutes you. ???: Hello Grand Wizard! It is a pleasure meeting you! My name is Noah Armstrong! A new member of the Student Council! Off to the Ocean! Linka: Noah is a transfer student, 2 years younger than us. You ask what class she is in. All students at Chrome Magna are allocated to classes based on their skill. Noah: Oh not on the first year. I'll be allocated at the start of next year. So that is why your uniform is different? Noah: Oh no, this is because I just transferred. My uniform isn't ready yet. Linka: The student uniform is decided depending on their Wizard Rank. Noah hasn't taken her Wizard Rank test yet. Nicola: I had to study hard until I achieved this uniform. Itsuki: Never in my life have I had seen Nicola study so hard. Nicola: Y...yes.... Noah: I'm going to try just as hard so I can wear the same uniform! Linka: I forgot to tell you, there is a prerequisite uniform to join the student council. Noah: Really!! I HAVE to study hard now... Itsuki: In that case, you should find a mentor. Wiz: A mentor is a teacher! Like I am for you! Wiz whispered proudly on your shoulder. Wolff: Enough of the chit chatter. Wolff glanced ahead of the road. Wolff: The roads blocked off. We'll have to fight our way through this. Noah: Alrighty! Time to show off my blade skills!! (Proceed with Quest) Linka's fire blade strikes the beast, setting it ablaze. Itsuki: Take that! Itsuki takes down the blazing beast with his ice blade. Nicola: Over here Shirley! Shirley's bullets and Nicola's arrow takes down the beasts in the distance. Noah: Everyone is so skilled! Here I go too! Noah held up her enormous blade and quickly dashed towards the enemy. But suddenly a beast appeared from the ground beneath her! Noah: Whoa! What just happened! Wolff: What are you doing newbie! Wolff grabs Noah just as the beast slashes his claws. Wolff: That was a close one. Didn't you notice the ground looking odd? Noah: Sorry... I didn't notice... Wolff: If you're going to join the student council never rush in and look out for one another. Noah: Y...Yes Sir! Wolff: I'm glad you understand. You'll never be able to protect the school if you can't defeat beasts of this level! Noah: Understood Sir. (Boss Battle) Soon all beasts had been defeated. Itsuki: Well Wizard. You seem more skilled than ever! Linka: Is everyone alright? Shirley: Piece of Cake. Nicola: Nice warmup to the camp I guess. Noah: Everyone is so skilled! Noah looked excited to see the Student Council in action. Noah: Thank you back there Wolff! Wolff: Be more careful next time newbie. Noah: Yes Sir! Itsuki: Wolff is so good with taking care of younger students. Shirley: He's got a lot of fans as well. I am his closest apprentice! Hey Noah! Why don't you ask Wolff to be your mentor? Linka: What? Linka reacted hesitantly to Shirley's suggestion. Linka: I don't know about that... Wolff: Hey Shirley. Be more polite to Noah. She is older than you. Noah: I am younger as a wizard! I respect you Miss Shirley! Shirley: Respect...! You're so cute! I'll teach you to become a wizard as well! Noah: Yes Miss Shirley! Shirley: So you're ok with this president? Linka: What about you Wolff? Wolff: Huh? What? I don't have anything against it. Noah: Thank you Sir Wolff! Linka: Right... Yes Yes... No problem at all... Beach Patrol Dunkell: Welcome my dear students!! And welcome my lovely Wizard! Itsuki: I'm glad you're enjoying your holiday Principal... Dunkell: Hahahaha! You noticed? Oh, the other students are also arriving. For an example over there. Akira: Welcome to the stall! ...Oh it's Team Student Council! Nicola: Hey, stop with that team thing. Itsuki: I don't think you should open up a stall during the Summer Beach Camp... Akira: Why not? We're at the beach! And all beaches need manly stalls! Itsuki: We're not here to make money... Linka, say something. Linka: 6 snow cones. Strawberry flavored. Itsuki: What are you ordering!? Wait, you liked snow cones? Dunkell: Ah... you lot. There's an inn over past this beach. The students will stay there during the camp. And this fellow here will guide you. ???: As you command! My name is Richard! I'm the inn's bellboy and also a prince! Itsuki: Whoa this trip seems fishy already. Wolff: What could go wrong Itsuki? It's a cute talking penguin! Itsuki: You and your animals... Richard: Alright everyone! Follow me! The inn is just up ahead! Noah: To the inn! (Proceed with Quest) You and the student council followed Richard along the beach. There were beasts on the path but were no match for the student council and Akira. Nicola: Why are there beasts at the beach? How can we relax and have fun! Noah: Mentor Wolff, how can I become so strong and skilled like you? Wolff: Just keep an eye out on everything. You should pay more attention to your surroundings. Noah is walking closely to Wolff. And Wolff doesn't seem to mind. Linka: ........... Linka seems frustrated at this. Itsuki: Ah...... Itsuki is troubled as to what he should say to Linka. Nicola: Grrrrr...... And Nicola is staring angrily at Itsuki from the distance. Wiz: Ah.... youths.... Akira: What's wrong bro! Nicola! Linka! You must all be hungry! Akira jumps in to the awkward trio. Richard: Here we are! It was then that Richard suddenly stopped his steps. Wolff: What? I don't see any inns around? Richard: Oh no this is the correct spot. Please enjoy your stay. ....in Hell!!!! Suddenly Richard sprung towards Wolff. Wolff: Agh!! Tackled by Richard, Wolff fell to the sand. Noah: Mentor! Linka: Wolff! Itsuki: Wait Linka! We've been surrounded! Linka: But we have to save Wolff! Itsuki: Noah is with him! Let them rescue Wolff! Linka: But.... Ignoring Linka's cries, Richard and his beasts circled the members. (Boss Battle) Linka: Out of the way! Itsuki: Don't rush ahead! Itsuki and the others are struggling against the hoard of beasts. Wiz: Hmmm... they're losing their teamwork... Richard: This is the so called famous Chrome Magna Student Council? I expected more of a challenge! Noah: --Yaaaa!! Richard: !!!! Noah barrages through the beasts towards Richard. Noah: Now Wizard!! You aim your spell towards Richard. Richard: Gaaaaa!!! Richard falls to the ground, and his minions flee from the beach. Nicola: Well that was a close one... Linka: Wolff! Are you alright? Wolff: Ah.... Shirley: How can you have not dodged that penguin? Wolff: I was shocked that I was attacked by a cute penguin... Shirley: You and your animals.... Linka is relieved to see Wolff is alright. Itsuki: Linka. Itsuki calls to Linka. Itsuki: As the student council, we have to keep calm to protect the school. I know you are worried about others... but... Itsuki appears to be stressed. Nicola: Itsuki.... Itsuki: Sorry... I'm going to cool my head for a bit. Itsuki quietly walks away. Linka stands quietly staring at the sand. Ghost Patrol Richard: Here we are people! The group had finally arrived at the inn. After battling Richard the sun had nearly fallen. Itsuki: This better not be another trap. Richard: Like I've told you, that was a test to see if you are acceptable to stay at the inn. Nicola: You need to be acceptable to stay at the inn? Akira: You're strong then you can stay! I think that's simple enough! Dunkell: That's right my students! Congratulations on passing the test! Dunkell: And Noah! Your uniform is ready! Here! try it on! Noah: Thank you Principal! Linka: So you were the one who set up this test? Dunkell: That's correct! Let this be a lesson that there is no time for rest during this camp! Nicola: Whaa.... It's a beach trip. Let's take it easy. Arsia: Hi Itsuki and Nicola Emilia: Good evening everyone! George: Hmph, what took you so long? Dunkell: Seems everyone's arrived, let's start the next event shall we? Itsuki: Another event...? What do you have planned next...? Dunkell: A Ghost Tour! Dunkell: First everyone draw a straw. The group draws a straw from Dunkell's hand. Dunkell: And pair up with the person with the same colored straw as yourself. You look around the room. The teams are divided as... George & Emilia, Linka & Nicola, Itsuki & Akira & Arsia, Wolff & Shirley, And you are paired with Noah. Noah: Let's go Grand Wizard! Dunkell: Alright everyone! Walk to the top of that mountain and back! (Proceed with Quest) You and Noah are walking the mountain path. Noah: Why is everyone in the Student Council acting all awkward? You are wondering how you should respond when... Noah: ...I hear a scream! You hear a scream in the distance. The voice sounds like Nicola. The two of you rush to the direction. Meanwhile Linka and Nicola Nicola: ......... Linka: ......... Nicola: So Linka. You seem to be acting kinda strange lately. Linka: Oh really? Nicola: Yes, like when Wolff came and approached you. Linka: .....! Nicola: Or maybe since when Noah arrived. You weren't yourself for any of the battles. Linka: You're thinking too much. Nicola: You can't stop lying to yourself. Nicola: Stop pretending you don't care! Don't hold back your feelings. Nicola: I don't want you, me or him to end up in a tragedy... Linka: Nicola... ???: So young.... Nicola: Who's there!? Tsukikage: I am Tsukikage. A lone ghost warrior hired to test your courage! Nicola: What ghost!? You're not really a ghost right?! Tsukikage: No more questions! Nicola: Ahhh!! Nicola falls over surprised by Tsukikage. Screaming in pain as she twists her ankle. Nicola: Ouch! Linka: Nicola! Linka deflects Tsukikage's sword with her blade. Tsukikage: Well skilled. But can you handle this!? Tsukikage swings his sword at a high speed, deflecting the blade out of Linka's hand. Linka: Ow... but a wooden sword? The sword is made of wood. But still Linka held her arm in pain. Itsuki: Linka! Nicola! Wolff: Are you alright? Itsuki: I heard a scream and... whoa... you're a lively ghost. Itsuki swings his blade towards Tsukikage. But Tsukikage dodges this with ease. Nicola: Itsuki! Wolff: No... Wolff stands still in agony. He cannot bring himself to hurt a wolf. Itsuki: Wolff! take those two to somewhere safe! Wolff: But Itsuki... Itsuki: Hurry!! Wolff: ...Alright, I'll be back as soon as possible! Wolff carries the injured two to safety. Tsukikage: Defending your friends I see. Hopefully this isn't the last you see of them! Itsuki smiles to Tsukikage as he sees a black cat appear from the bushes. (Boss Battle) Hearing Nicola's scream you step in to assist Itsuki fight the wolf. Noah: Yaaa!!!! Noah tackles the wolf, making him lose balance. Your spell strikes Tsukikage, and knocks him out. Tsukikage: ...I see the courage within you .... Noah: Are you alright Itsuki? Itsuki: Yeah. Thanks to you and the Wizard. You sure are powerful though... Noah: Power is all I have! You are aiding Itsuki when Linka arrives back at the scene. Linka: Are you alright Itsuki? Itsuki: Just a few scratches. How about you? Linka: I'm all better now. Wolff: ...I'm sorry Itsuki. Wolff: Only if I had the courage to punch animals... Itsuki: Don't stress about it. We can look out for one another. Itsuki: That's what the student council is all about. Itsuki: By the way, where's Shirley? I left Akira alone with Arisia. Wolff: She got all excited in the forest and ran off on her own.. Itsuki: Oh ok. She gets out of controls ometimes doesn't she... Wolff: Yea I have to look out for her. That's what I like about her though. Nicola and Linka look at each other in silence. Meanwhile George and Emilia. Emilia: I'm scared of ghosts... George: Don't worry Emilia! Brother will protect you! Akira and Arsia. Arsia: Hey Akira... Um... what sort of food does Itsuki like to eat? Akira: Well, he eats snow cones, corn on a cob, hot dogs and .... Arsia: ...Other than stuff sold at the stall. and Shirley... Shirley: HAHA! I'm first! Hurray! ... where's Wolff? Wolff? Battle of the Hot Springs The following day was a course of Magic Training and Classes. Noah: Finally over... Wolff: I thought this was supposed to be a holiday... Shirley: President, you seem to be day dreaming a lot. Are you all right? Linka: Huh? Y... Yes. I'm fine. Dunkell: Hi everyone! How was study? The room filled with silence as Dunkell stepped into the room. Nicola: We were attacked by some lone warrior during the ghost tour... Dunkell: Yes! That as another test! That's why Tsukikage had a wooden sword! Nicola: Wait wait, that's not the point. Isn't there anything that doesn't involve tests? Dunkell: And Noah! I heard you did well! Here! Take this Advanced Rank Uniform! Noah: Wow! Thank You Principal! Nicola: Aren't you being too kind there principal? Dunkell: Well it is summer. Nicola: Summer makes you kind!? Dunkell: Oh I came to tell you lot. This inn has a good hot springs. It heals wounds and relieves stress. Also good for the skin! Itsuki: Sounds too convenient... Dunkell: Oh yes you should go bathe there... if you can!! Itsuki: Whaaa....? ???: Only chosen ones can bathe in the special hot springs. I, Tomoe, shall test if you are acceptable to enter! Nicola: Innkeeper!? Tomoe: But first the inn staff will take care of you! Will you be able to reach me? The innkeeper disappears into the darkness. Nicola: What's with her!? Dunkell: Well she is known as Hell's keeper of Bloody Inn. Linka: Principal...? What keeper of What inn? Dunkell: No time for small talk!! Defeat the innkeeper, or the school members will not be allowed to enter the hot springs! Linka: The school... including you? Dunkell: Ah. Go now! Defeat the innkeeper! Please defeat the innkeeper! Wolff: I don't think he thought this through. Itsuki: Let's do this for the other students. Linka: Yes, for the other students. (Proceed with Quest) You defeat the inn staff and rush through the hallway. Nicola fell behind due to her injured leg. Itsuki and Linka stood back with Nicola as you, Wolff, and Shirley rushed ahead. Noah: The student council saved me on the first day of school. Noah commented quietly. Shirley: Really? We did? Noah: Yes, someone released a powerful beast from a corrupted seal. Wolff: Ah yea... I remember that. Noah: I was no match against the beast. And just as I lost all hope the council arrived. Everyone fought so... so great as a team! Shirley: We have to look out for each other and make up for each other's weakness. Noah: Yes! Like that! But everyone seems so awkward right now... Wolff: It's all my fault. Because I can't punch animals. I'm letting the whole council down. Itsuki and Linka are also acting strange because I'm not keeping up. Wiz: Hmm... I don't think that's the reason... You hear blades striking in the distance. Noah: I hear fighting that way! Wolff: The innkeeper must have attacked Itsuki! Itsuki: I didn't expect you to attack us! I thought you were going to be waiting for us. Tomoe: Don't trust e verything a woman says! I wonder how long you'll last! Linka: You don't need to protect me Itsuki! Itsuki: Your wounds aren't healed yet. Nicola: But you can't fight on your own. Tomoe: You can't defeat me with that teamwork! Take this! Innkeeper punch! Wolff stops the innkeeper just in time. Wolff: Take this!! Itsuki: Wolff! Wizard! Wolff: Sorry Itsuki and Linka! I know you guys are stressed because of me! Itsuki: What? Wolff: I'm so happy to be in such an awesome group! Noah talked about how the student council fought greatly as a team and I can't stand that this teamwork is breaking apart because of me! I know I can't punch animals so I need your help guys! Itsuki and Linka looked at each other. Itsuki: We're sorry Wolff. The reason is because of my lack of courage and strength. Linka: We have to work together to protect the peace of the school! Itsuki: We can be awkward at times, but we have to keep calm! Nicola: Itsuki... Linka... Itsuki: We have to be a role model for the students! Let's do this team! (Boss Battle) Nicola and Shirley attacked from the distance to slow down Tomoe's movement. Itsuki and Linka attacked Tomoe from both directions. Tomoe: Staff shield! Chef wall. Tomoe creates a wall with the staff of chefs. Wolff: Let's do this newbie!! Wolff and Noah's attack strikes the staff and chef into the air. You take this chance to strike Tomoe with your spell. Tomoe: Aww...! Tomoe is blown back breaking the wall and landing in the hot springs. Tomoe: Well I better show my true powers then! The water of the hot springs soon changed into a shape of a dragon. Itsuki: Council! Combine our powers! Noah: Hyper Student Council Cannon Attack! Itsuki: Yes whatever you want to call it... Linka: This is the power of the Chrome Magna Student Council! The magic unleashed from the council members strikes the dragon and Tomoe. Tomoe: Noooo!!! Tomoe passes out after the attack. Nicola: We did it! Noah: Hurray! The council cheer for their victory. Itsuki: Thanks Wolff. We need to keep calm. Linka: I'm sorry as well. ...and thank you. Wolff: Why am I being apologized? Well at least the student council is back in place! Noah: Yes Mentor! Wolff: Thanks for reminding us Noah. Noah: Don't mention it! Wolff pats Noah's head. Nicola rests her chin on Linka's head. Nicola: See. I think it's like patting a dog. Linka: You don't have to tell me... Wiz: I'm sorry to bother you but... Wiz whispered on your shoulder. Wiz: I think you folks destroyed the hot springs.... It was a little later that they noticed the hot springs was no more. The Final Test The following day was also mainly Spell and Magic classes. Itsuki: See Nicola, this is a type of water emblem that also has the power of thunder. Linka: That's why it's the lightning storm. And over here is... Nicola: Fire and water makes... Wiz: That's this one. Shirley: Yes! The one the black cat is standing on! Wolff: That's one smart cat! Yo Wizard? Can I cuddle it? Wiz: No meow. Noah: All these arrange in order questions... Well here goes nothing!! Itsuki: Do you always carry a dice around? After the study class, it was night time and time for fireworks. George: Finally arrived! Emilia: Fireworks! I can't wait to light them! Arsia: So you brought the fireworks? Akira: Yea! There's plenty right here...? Hmmm? Dunkell: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! At the top of the rocks stood Dunkell. Dunkell: I congratulate all of you on completing the tests! Oh and Noah, here's a new uniform. Noah: Thank you! Nicola: Hey! Stop giving out the uniforms so easily! Dunkell: Shush girl! Now I have to present to you the final test! Itsuki: You don't have to if you don't want to... Dunkell: It's for the best! I have a test perfect for you lot! All delighted with your summer and beach and love! Nicola: How can you not be delighted with summer and beaches.... Dunkell: No excuses!! Come defeat me if you want your precious fireworks back! And you'll repeat the grade if you fail! Itsuki: What!? You can't do that! Dunkell: Yes I can cos I am the Principal! Riding a hammock created by bats, Dunkell soared into the night beach. Wolff: Doesn't he look the most delighted...? Linka: He's getting out of control... Nicola: Nooo!! I don't want to repeat another year!! Noah: Well we have to do this... Itsuki: Let's take down that Principal and bring peace back to our summer camp! ALL: Let's go Student Council!! (Proceed with Quest) You take down the beasts at the beach and pursue Dunkell. Itsuki: This should be it! Itsuki and Linka take down the last of the beasts. Noah: Everyone is so strong! Wolff: Yea. We can take down that old man if we combine our powers! Dunkell: MWAHAHAHAHA!! Dunkell laughed as he appears from the darkness. Dunkell: Don't jump to conclusions! Don't underestimate the delighted me! Itsuki: We already know how strong you are when you're delighted... Dunkell: In today's after class I'll teach you the meaning of Devastation! Linka: Please sign the necessary forms when conducting after class. Dunkell: Don't form and paper me Linka! Itsuki: Anyway! With our powers combined, we can defeat anyone! Nicola: I don't want to repeat another year! Dunkell: Come my students! I shall crush you like the summer waves! (Boss Battle) Dunkell: MWAHAHAHAHA! Feel the power of me spinning my arms and crushing your hopes! Linka: His power is forming a barrier... We can't get any closer! Shirley: A force that deflects all power... The only thing that can break that is... Even stronger power! Noah: It comes down to me... Wolff: It's too dangerous! You might get blown away! Noah: I have to do this! To protect the peace of the school! Itsuki: You've grown Noah. Itsuki slowly drew his ice blade and created a field of fog around Noah. Itsuki: It's a protective fog. Should be of some help. Linka: I'll add force with a fire spell. Nicola: Shirley and I will take down any incoming projectiles! Noah: Thank you everyone! Here I come Principal! Dunkell: Come my student! I shall teach you to beg for your life! Noah begins to dash. You, Nicola, and Shirley take down the incoming projectiles. With the aid of Linka's fire, Noah dives towards Dunkell's barrier. Noah: Grrrr!! Even with the aid of Itsuki's fog, Noah is pushed back by the barrier. Noah: Here... Unstoppable Noah: Here I come!!! Never giving up Noah: I will penetrate everything!! Stepping slowly forward... it was that instance, Noah's blade and Dunkell's barrier shattered. Dunkell: How can this be!!! Nicola: But she no longer has a weapon!! Wolff: Don't give up!! Think more! Use your head newbie! Noah: Sir!! Noah shouted as she made her final leap and head butted Dunkell's nose with full force. Epilogue The fireworks lit the summer night sky. You are sitting on the beach and looking up to the bright show of lights. Itsuki: Aren't you overdoing the fireworks? Akira: What? How can you overdo fireworks? George: Well said kid! Bigger the better! Emilia: I love fireworks! So big and beautiful! Arsia: I like the smaller fireworks though. Wolff: Ah yeah. About Noah. Are you letting her join the student council? Linka: I don't think we have any objections? We couldn't have gotten through without her. Noah: Really? Thank you very much! Nicola: What role shall we give her? We already have a president, vice, accountant, and 2 clerks. Shirley: General Affairs? Noah: Understood! I will be a groundbreaking general affairs! Wolff: When you say it, it feel like your really going to break something... Itsuki: You keep an eye on her. You are her Mentor right? Hey shouldn't we give the Wizard a student council role? Linka: You do have a student ID and have helped us a lot. Shirley: But you're wandering off all the time. Nicola: How bout special advisor? Special Advisor? Akira: Boooring! How about Ultimate Advisor? Ultimate Advisor!? Linka: Sounds Strong. I like it! Itsuki:' You get along with Akira now and again don't you... Nicola: Don't forget about the black cat. Shirley: Ultimate Black Cat Advisor? Wolff: Sounds cute. I like it! Ultimate Black Cat Advisor!? Wiz: You better stop them before its too late... The largest firework lit the sky. Wolff: Doesn't that firework look like the principal? Itsuki: Probably cos we tied him up and trapped him inside the fireworks. Shirley: Wow. Such a lovely smile. Linka: I think he used his powers to change the shape of the lights. Wolff: ....hmmm? Noah, where did you get that uniform? Noah: It was in the treasure chest that the principal dropped. It even has my name on it! Itsuki: Must be the reward for the final test. He had this planned all along.... Nicola: She's the same rank as me ALREADY!! Looking at the student council, you wonder if you will be successful in stopping your role from becoming Ultimate Black Cat Advisor. The End!! Note: Spirits List A list of spirits that are related to the event. Protagonists *Akira Musgrave (One Man Stall) *Arsia (Visiting the Festival) *Itsuki Musgrave (Elegant Vice President) *George & Emilia (Fun at the Festival) *Linka Wayatt (Blade of Love) *Nicola Morgan (Summer Smile) *Noah Armstrong (Metal Bladed General Affairs) *Shirley Colt (Big Fisher) *Wolff Roy (Ocean Beast Tamer) Antagonists *Dunkell Adams (Beach Despair) *Richard Pendulam (Prince of the Arctic) *Tomoe Mutra (Hell's Innkeeper) *Tsukikage Kiba (Battlewolf) Supporters *Salome Nuver (Mystic of Alcohol) (Not mentioned here)